School Days
by SulliMike23
Summary: For May, life at school seemed pretty normal until she met Drew and her life turned upside down. Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Pokemon story here on fanfiction (dot) net. It's already popular on a forum; I hope it'll get some recognition here.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or all things corresponding to it. All rights reserved to owners.

* * *

**School Days**  
By: WaterTrainer243/SulliMike23

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the New guy 

They say love can come to people at the most unexpected moments and with the people you least expect. This young couple found that out themselves; after all, they did start...I am getting ahead of myself. But it is true that a couple can be the most unexpected couple anyone could imagine. For many girls, the guys they like always ends up not being the guy they fall in love with. The story I'm about to tell you is among one of those lines, the story of a girl falling for a guy who she never expected to end up being the love of her life.

The sun rose over the horizon even though many buildings of the city in the distance did cast shadows over the suburbs, it didn't stop some of the shine to reach through the window of a young girl's bedroom. The light seemed to brighten everything in the room, from the girl's study desk, to her dresser, and right to her bed where she laid peacefully asleep. When the sunlight began to touch her eyes, she squinted and tried to block the sunlight with her pillow as if to say that she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Even though she was blocking it from her eyes, she could still feel the warmth of the sun's rays on the rest of her body through her bed sheets; it was as if the sun was telling her that it wasn't gonna stop warming her up until she awakened.

"May, time to wake up!" Came the voice of the young girl's mother from downstairs.

"May, I'm not going to say again, it's time to wake up or you'll be late for school!"

May groaned and reluctantly got up and wiped her eyes from the good night's sleep she had. "Ok, mom!" she called back before getting out of bed and went to her closet and grab her school outfit.

_May's POV_

Hi, my name is May Maple; I'm sixteen years old and in my second year in high school. I have two loving parents and a very annoying little brother named Max, but I love him anyway. I currently am trying out for my school's cheerleading team as well as the school's gymnastics team; I really hope I make it this year too. Anyway, I do have a few hobbies outside of school, but I'd rather not discuss them for the time being; after all I am getting ready for school.

_Normal POV_

May managed to slip into her school uniform, which happened to be a Japanese style school girl uniform. (A/N: Imagine Kagome's outfit as well as a few other Japanese school girls in various anime.) She sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed her hair to the style she was used to, which made her hair look like a pair of dog ears. After grabbing her book bag she ran down the stairs to where her family waited for her at the table. Her father, Norman, was sitting reading a newspaper while sipping a cup of coffee; her brother, Max, was eating a bowl of oatmeal while in his school outfit; her mother, Caroline, was busy washing the dishes after making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning." May said in a sing song voice, now that she's fully awake.

"Morning May, have a good night's sleep?" Norman asked as he looked at his daughter from his newspaper.

"Yep, I'm just fine and dandy this morning." May said in her cheerful mood getting ready to slip on her school shoes.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" Her mother asked.

"No thanks, mom, I really gotta get to school so I'll just grab a pop tart, if that's ok?" May replied as she grabbed a S'Mores pop tart from one of the plates.

"You're lucky those things haven't rot your teeth out sis." Max teased after finishing another gulp of oatmeal.

"Stuff it, Max." May said glaring at her younger brother.

She put the pop tart in her mouth as she put her shoes on at her front door. After she put them on and took a bite out of her pop tart before departing and wishing her family good bye. Even though May lived in the suburbs, her neighborhood gave it a small-town type of feeling. May loved her hometown as much as she loved her family so she always said that she would never leave it when it was time to move out of her house. But then again, she never wanted to leave her house either.

While she munched the last few bites of her pop tart, May continued to run down her street to the street where her school was. She managed to finish off the last of her pop tart before slowing her sprint to a walk to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out while still holding her book bag. She took in the morning air and looked up to the sky and watches the clouds from where she was walking. She was so busy watching them, she failed to notice the crosswalk she was coming up to had a red light and a car was already coming down the street.

Even though she didn't notice, someone else did; just as she was about to step off the sidewalk, an arm stuck out in front of her stopping her and catching her by surprise. She then saw the car she would've got in front of drive by in front of her.

"You should be more careful." A voice said next to her.

She looked to where the voice and where the arm came from and saw a guy standing next to her waiting for the light to change. He wore a school uniform that boys at her school wore; he also had green hair and a pair of navy blue eyes that seemed different from most guys she's met, not to mention he had a slight smirk on his face that seemed to catch her by surprise. He lowered his arm back to his side while his other arm held onto a book bag similar to hers. Even though she kept staring at him a little bit she managed to hear his voice that got her out of her stupor.

"If you had paid more attention, you would've walked out into the street and that wouldn't be a pretty picture." He said closing his eyes but kept his head straight.

"Uh…thank you." She managed to say meekly.

"No problem." He said with a shrug. Just then the light changed and he walked off. "See ya."

She followed but continued to watch him leave. "I wonder who that was," May said to herself before she let herself smile a little bit. "I have to admit, though, he was kinda cute."

Fifteen minutes later she had arrived at her school as well as her homeroom where she sat down at her desk and placed her book bag on top. She sighed as she leaned in her chair a little exhausted from her walk to school. But she couldn't get that guy she met out of her head; he looked so mysterious and he didn't even bother to introduce himself. Then again, what guy tells his name to a girl he meets only once in their life. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

"Morning May." A voice called to her, getting her thoughts out. She looked next to her and saw a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail, aquamarine eyes, and a school uniform like hers. Next to her was a boy with dark hair and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin in a boy's school uniform. They were her best friends Misty and Ash.

"Morning guys." She said with a smile.

"A rough time getting here?" Misty asked placing her hand on her cheek while her elbow was on her desk.

"A little, I almost got run over if it weren't for this guy I met." May said but mentioning the 'guy' in almost a dreamy voice.

"Oh? So a knight in shining armor saved a girl like you huh?" Misty teased with a grin.

"Misty, c'mon I only met the guy once." May defended even though she was blushing madly.

"Quit teasing her Misty." Ash said with a smile. "By the way, I heard we were getting a new student today."

"A new student?" Misty echoed looking at Ash.

"Yeah, I heard half of the girls in the school are already drooling over him." Another boy said joining in on the conversation. He had brown hair and more tanned skin than Ash while his eyes seemed to be in a constant squint.

"He must be very good looking then." Misty said as her eyes seemed to sparkle, as did May's.

"Ever get the feeling that either of them are related Brock?" Ash asked the other boy who happened to be another one of their friends.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder too." Brock whispered back.

A few minutes later, the classroom was filled just before the bell rang. Just then the teacher came in just as the students got up, bowed, and sat back down at the sound of the class rep. The teacher then placed her book bag on her desk before greeting the class.

"Class as you may or may not be aware; today we have a new student joining us." Just as the teacher said that, the door to the room slid open.

As it did, many of the girls began to go into a dreamy state as they watched whoever it was walk in. The whole thing caught her attention, while she was staring out the window of the classroom. Turning to the front of the classroom with her eyes, she saw who all the girls were going 'gaga' about…and then turned her head completely in surprise. Right there in front of the class, was the guy who helped her earlier that morning standing next to her teacher.

"Class, this is Drew." The teacher introduced him.

He bowed to the class and greeted them all with a smile. "It's a pleasure meeting all of you." His smile alone got girls seeing hearts in their eyes, minus May; she just couldn't believe that he was in the same class as her.

"Drew, you will sit behind Miss Maple. May, could you please raise your hand?" The teacher instructed to Drew before turning her attention to May.

Snapping out of her stupor, May did as she was told and raised her hand enough so Drew could see her. He then walked past her but couldn't help but keep that smile that didn't seem to fade off his face. He then took his seat in the desk behind her and placed his book bag down next to his chair. May couldn't help but to follow him with her eyes.

"Good to see you again." He said to her catching her by surprise and gaining herself yet another blush.

The day went by smoothly, minus the small glares May got from a few of the girls in her class. Many of them were complaining that she met him first before they did. May couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be in every one of her classes. It was now lunchtime and she had met her friends outside with her lunch and began eating. She was about to chew down another bite of her food.

"So, May, was he your knight in shining armor that helped you earlier?" Misty teased as she paused from eating her own lunch.

Her comment made May nearly choked on her food before swallowing it down. "Misty! He only stopped me from walking in front of a car, that's all ok?"

"He still saved you, not to mention he's very cute." Misty teased again, but her last comment made Ash nearly choke on his food.

"Yeah well…" May shrugged before taking another bite of her food in her mouth.

"You know if you keep eating like that, you might gain something other than good health." A voice said from behind May causing her to nearly choke on her food again. She looked behind her and saw Drew sitting a few meters behind her eating his own lunch. Even though she was eating peacefully, his comment made her fume a little.

"Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She snapped at him while her hand seemed to clench into a fist around her chopsticks.

"Oh, just saying that you shouldn't eat that much to gain more weight than you already need or ruin those puppy ears on your head." Drew said with a grin looking at May.

"Puppy ears?!" May yelled making her fist completely break her chopsticks and making her friends stare at her.

As if he wasn't phased by her yelling, he finished off his lunch before getting up and walking away. "See ya later puppy ears." He called out to her with a wave.

It only made May scowl and growl even more while a vein appeared on her forehead. "How dare he! Insulting my hair like that! What a jerk!"

This only made Misty giggle slightly at her friend. She then leaned back towards the boys who were blinking (in Ash's case) so to speak. "They say when people fight like that makes them more like a couple than anything."

"Oh, just like you and Ash huh Misty?" Brock said cheerfully causing both Ash and Misty to glare at him.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!!" They both yelled making him cringe.

After a long, and stressful, remaining day at school; May was walking home still grumbling at Drew's little comment about her hairstyle. She had managed to pay attention to her surroundings this time before she walked back to her house. But as she was approaching her house, she saw someone else approaching the house next to hers. Looking much closer, she could see a familiar green hair that made her scowl.

"What're you doing here!?" She yelled pointing her finger at him and catching his attention. He only smirked and flicked his hair at her.

"I live here, and didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to point?" He teased while crossing his arms.

"WHAT!?" May nearly screamed as he told this to her. _Not only is this jerk in all of my classes, he's my neighbor too!_

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: I hope this met some good expectations so far. I'll post the next chapter in due time. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews so far folks. I'm glad people here on fanfiction .net like this. Here's more of what I finished so far.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Neighbor; Lost in the Shop

_At first when I met Drew, I thought he was a nice, cute guy who likes to help a girl like me out. He even seemed that way when he arrived in my homeroom this morning; but at lunch he goes and insults me! Of all the nerve of him! So what if my hair makes it look like a pair of puppy-dog ears, I like my hair the way it is. I thought that after school it would be all over; but as it turns out, he's my new neighbor! This is just great; I'm stuck with one of the biggest jerks in the world as my new next door neighbor!_

May ran into her room and nearly slammed the door before tossing her book bag on her bed and laid down on it with a heavy sigh. She opened her eyes again and looked up to her ceiling glad to have the day over for a while; at least until tomorrow morning when she would have to walk to school with Drew either tailing her or right in front of her. She just couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was to her during lunch earlier that day and insulted her hair. Then again, he did stop her from getting run over that same morning so maybe he's not _too_ bad.

"I don't know what to make of that guy, first he helps me and later he insults me; just who does he think he is?" May said to herself while she clenched her fists at the last comment.

_I mean, why did he go from my savior to a big time jerk? I don't even know what the other girls see in him! Well he is a kind of cute…but still he shouldn't insult my hairstyle the way he did!_ May let out a heavy sigh as she sat up on her bed and walked to her dresser to pick out her after-school outfit from it. _I better not dwell on the subject; besides I gotta meet Misty at the park later today._ She fit into her outfit, which happened to be a red tank top with the word 'Princess' across the chest, and bell-bottom jeans. She finished the outfit with a red bandana that she had bought during a visit to New York City one day. (A/N: It's not her same bandana from the show.)

After telling her family she was going out, she left her house and was about to pass Drew's house when she just harrumphed and turned the opposite direction. She obviously didn't want to hear anymore insults from him than she could already stand from earlier at school. Hopefully, she can blow off some steam by hanging out with Misty. She also hoped that Ash or Brock would be there too so she can at least have nicer guys than Drew to talk to. She also hoped that she would meet some cute guys on the street; that thought alone made her feel giddy and blush.

After a few minutes of walking, she spotted Misty and Ash already in the park talking. Misty must've heard something funny from Ash because both of them were laughing. They both had replaced their school uniforms with their casual clothes. Ash had a blue sweater-like shirt that included a hood along with a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and he topped it all off with a red and white baseball cap and black fingerless gloves. Misty wore a yellow sweatshirt-like tank top and a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of tennis shoes herself; she kept her ponytail though. May smiled as she rushed to meet with them. Misty spotted her and waved her over and made Ash notice too.

"Hey guys." May said as she managed to walk up to her friends.

"Hi May." The two of them replied in unison.

"Brock couldn't make it?" May asked noticing their slightly older friend wasn't there with them.

"No, unfortunately he had to watch over his brothers and sisters." Ash answered with a slight smile.

"It figures…" May sighed as the three of them walked through the park.

"So were you glad to be home and out of Drew's line of insults?" Misty asked with an amused smile but May only scowled.

"No, unfortunately he's my new neighbor!" May nearly snapped with a childish pout.

"Oh really? That sounds kinda neat." Ash said looking at May; but he sweatdropped when she looked at him with a glare that looked worse than Misty's glares.

"How is that neat?" May almost shouted. "With him as my next door neighbor, I won't have any peace with his insults every morning!" She clenched her fists, pointed her head upwards, and clenched her eyes closed at that statement.

Ash leaned into Misty's ear and whispered, "She didn't have to yell about it. All I meant was that we at least know where he lives."

"Oh give her time Ash, she'll get over it." Misty whispered back in a teasing type of way.

"I hope you two aren't talking behind my back." May leered at them as they were talking to each other.

"We're not!" The two of them defended waving their hands in front of them.

"Good." May harrumphed before returning to her cheerful demeanor.

They continued to go through town and managed to go to one of the many shopping centers (much to Ash's dismay) and were browsing through the stores. On occasion, the girls would stop and look at something that would catch their interests. Misty would try to beg Ash to buy whatever she saw for her; the thought of it alone kind of made Ash nervous, while at the same time make him think of the next present for her birthday. Watching the two of them, May couldn't help but feel a little envious of them; even though they won't admit it, the two of them obviously like each other a lot. For a guy to buy her stuff to spoil her with seemed almost foreign to her; after all, she's never had a boyfriend before, only crushes.

She and Brock had always talked about getting Ash and Misty together as a couple and managed to slip the two of them together on occasion, but they had not gone any further than that. But personally, May envied the two of them; they both had someone that liked them while she had a few guys who found her attractive but want her for reasons even Brock wouldn't want for a woman, considering that he flirts with them a lot. Even though she liked the idea of boys finding her attractive, May was very naïve when it came to want boys wanted from her.

Just as they were passing the window of a clothes shop, something caught May's eye in the window of an antique store. Looking at the object, she managed to catch a good glimpse of it. In the window was a figurine that was very beautiful; it was a woman who was in a ballerina's tutu and was in a ballet pose that had it standing on its tiptoes while the arms were gracefully in the air. On its stand was a circle of red roses that seemed to act as a spotlight for the miniature dancer. The look of the figurine alone reminded May of her times when she was a ballet dancer when she was a little girl. It was part of the reason why she wanted to be a cheerleader and gymnast; she had such flexibility that almost gave her an edge.

While as beautiful as the figurine looked, it was very fragile and very expensive. She didn't have the money for it now, but she hoped that sometime in the future she would find time to obtain that fragile figurine and have it in her room as a decorative memory. Sighing, she turned to try and see if her friends had followed her to the window; unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen. She looked around frantically to find them and get back to window shopping with them; but she couldn't find them in her own line of sight. This was bad news for her if she couldn't find them; she had always gone to the shopping center with her friends and rarely went there herself without getting lost.

She began walking around the shopping center while looking from left to right searching for her friends. All the while she did feel a rise of panic rise in her stomach. She kept walking until she came up to another store and spotted something…or rather some_one_; of all the people she wanted to see, he was the _last_ person she wanted to see even after yesterday. In the book store reading a book was none other than Drew, her new neighbor, classmate, and all around jerk! She let out a 'humph' before continuing her search for Ash and Misty.

As she continued her search, her memory couldn't help but wander back to the bookstore and seeing Drew inside it. She wondered why he was there in the first place; not to mention what kind of book he was reading. She shook her head very quickly getting the thought of Drew out of her head. She didn't even know why she was thinking of a jerk like him. But she did need to see a familiar face around to help her find her friends and he was the only one around. However, the last thing she wanted was to hear one of insults about her hairstyle.

"Well, good afternoon puppy ears." A voice said behind her startling her out of her thoughts.

Knowing fully well on whom it was, she turned on the ball of her foot and looked at Drew. "Don't call me that, Drew!"

"What're you doing here all by yourself?" He asked in a teasing tone while holding his smirk.

"That's none of your business!" She almost yelled before turning again and crossing her arms. "And for your information, I'm not alone; my friends are here too."

"So where are they?" He sneered with a grin making her eyes widened and made her choke on air.

"Th-they're just looking around in another store." May said trying to hide the true reason they weren't physically there with her.

"In other words, you got separated from them." He grinned while closing his eyes. That made May nearly fall over but she regained her composure with her back turned to him and her arms crossed.

"So what if I did?" May retorted, not wanting to make him humiliate her any more than she already was.

"Well, if you did I'd help ya find them." He replied crossing his arms but still had that confident smirk on his face. "Of course, if you're so confident enough to find them on your own I guess I'm wasting my time." He then turned to leave with that smirk on his face.

"That's just fine by me!" May harrumphed before she too turned and left to find Ash and Misty.

After several minutes of looking, May was beginning to worry that she may have been lost. While she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to ask Drew for his help to find them. It was something she couldn't let his ego to swell up and boast about; but she had to admit she was seriously considering his offer to find Ash and Misty. She just kept looking around for her friends but had no luck whatsoever and it was also beginning to get late; she knew her mother would have a fit if she came home late. It was times like this that she wished that she and her friends all had cell phones so they could stay in touch.

Sighing in defeat, she found a bench and sat down and put her hands on her forehead. "What am I gonna do? I can't find them anywhere."

She looked around as people walked to and fro around her as she also was in deep thought. _As much as I don't like Drew's ego, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I _did_ ask for his help._ She then brought her head down in a scowl. _Then again I wouldn't hear the end of his boasting at school _and_ at home._

"There you are May!" May turned to see Misty and Ash run up to her with concerned looks on their faces. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah, one minute you were right behind us and then we lost you." Ash added in as the three of them stood up and got ready to go. "We looked in all the stores you're usually in and we didn't find you."

"Sorry guys, I got a little distracted." May apologized as she bowed her head to them both.

"Well we've gotta get going anyway. I wanna get home before my sister worries." Misty said as if she wasn't even worried about it.

"And you know how my mom is." Ash added as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." May agreed as they all left for home. After fifteen minutes of a train ride, the three of them split up to their separate homes.

May hoped that Drew wouldn't be there before she was. She also hoped that her mother hadn't invited his family over like she usually did with new neighbors; but she didn't want to hold her breath on that wish. She knew her mother wouldn't hesitate to invite Drew's family over for dinner and she had to bear and grin it when Drew was among them. He may embarrass her at school and possibly in public, but she'd rather die before she lets him embarrass her at home! Then again, if his mother was much like her own; she had nothing to worry about. She also had her brother to worry about, she was afraid that he might catch some of the teasing he uses on her that Drew may use to his advantage and vice versa.

She arrived at her house and was relieved that she didn't see Drew outside of his own; she also noticed that his house's lights were off. It was safe to say that he was still out while his parents were probably still at work. She walked up to her door, opened it, walked inside and took off her shoes.

"I'm home!" May called as she walked into her living room. But she froze when she saw a familiar head of green hair.

"Oh May," Caroline said as she saw her daughter. Norman was sitting next to her and Max was sitting on another chair while another pair of people in the couch across from him. One of them was Drew; the other was a tall woman who had the same color hair as Drew as well as a pair of green eyes. "I'd like you to meet our new neighbors."

"I'm Briana," She said greeting May before looking at Drew. "This is my son, Drew."

"We've met." May said in a dry laugh trying to hide the spite in her words before she sat down next her brother.

After a few small conversations and laughs May's mother got dinner ready and the entire group sat down and ate and May's parents were still conversing with Drew's mother while Drew and Max had gotten into a small conversation sharing a few snickers every now and then. May was busy trying to eat and not get into a conversation and at least not let Drew embarrass her in front of her parents or his mom either.

"So, Drew, how do you like the school here so far?" Caroline asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"I like it," Drew said after taking a bit out of his food before swallowing it and continuing. "The students there seem very nice and the classes are interesting."

May pretended that she didn't hear any of it because she knew he was just trying to be nice in front of her mom and dad without getting her in trouble.

"Well that's good." Norman said after swallowing a bite of his food. "I understand you share May's homeroom, have you made any friends there yet?"

"You could say that." Drew said before sipping his drink.

"Well that's good. I'm sure May must be glad to have such a nice young man in her class." Caroline said making May almost choke on her food.

This made Drew give a slight chuckle, while May tried her best not to yell something at her mother without causing a scene. But then Drew said something she would never forget. "To be honest, I'm glad to have met someone as interesting as her."

This caused May to pause and look at Drew. _'What does he mean by that?'_ She thought as she continued to watch him eat as did everyone else. After everyone had finished eating, it was time for Drew and his mother to head on home and May's family was at the door saying goodbye to them.

"We really should do this again sometime." Caroline said with a bright smile to Drew's mother.

Drew's mother let out a small giggle. "I agree it was very nice to meet all of you; especially you May."

May actually let out a smile when she said that and it was not a fake smile either. _'At least his mom is nicer than he is.'_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, May." Drew said actually catching her off-guard. He caught her off-guard because he actually called her by name and not by 'puppy-ears' as he usually does.

With that Drew and is mom left for their house. After closing the door, Caroline looked at Norman with a smile. "Such a nice young man, that Drew; I think he's got a good future ahead of him."

"I agree." Norman said as May and her family turned to retire for the night.

That night in her bed, May was awake looking up at her ceiling thinking of what Drew had said. _'I'm glad to have met someone like her.'_ Those words continued to echo in her mind. When she thought she had him figured out, he becomes even more mysterious.

"Drew, just what kind of guy are you?" May murmured before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: I was going to post this a day later, but because I had already finished this, I wanted to post this here now. Anywho, here are the ages of everyone just in case everyone is confused.

May/Drew/Misty/Ash: 16

Brock: 17

Max 12

I will feature other characters later, but only later. Thanks again, and you all know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews folks! Unfortunately this is as far as I got before writer's block decided to rear its ugly head again.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Next Day, New Surprises**_Morning came again, and May was once again sleeping in her bed after a long day. First she almost got run over by a car and got saved by a new guy who ends up being her new neighbor and classmate, he later insults her at lunchtime, then she nearly got lost in the shopping center and ran into him again, then she had a very interesting dinner with him and his mother. All in all it was a very unique day for her. But now she had to face another day and have to bear and grin more of Drew's insults towards her hairstyle. 

She continued to sleep peacefully until the beeping sound of her alarm clock began to echo into her ears. Groaning she slapped her palm to silence the clock before checking the time. After a yawn and stretching her arms she got up out of bed and did her morning routine to get into her school uniform. After she dressed herself for school and brushed her hair the way she usually has it, she headed downstairs and saw that her family was up and about as usual and eating breakfast themselves.

"Good morning." May said as she sat down next to her brother.

"Morning May, did you sleep well?" Caroline asked her daughter as she was cooking breakfast.

"I did mom." May simply said with a cheerful smile, which Caroline returned.

'_That's just like May,'_ Caroline thought, _'always cheerful every morning.'_

May, for as long as she lived, has always been very cheerful in the morning even after she and her brother have their usual brother-sister moments. She was also very cheerful even when things aren't exactly going the way they should for her. For Caroline, watching May's smile disappear to a frown of any kind meant that something was very wrong with her. The thought of seeing her daughter cry also ached her painfully; to see her cry meant that May had been hurt more emotionally than anyone.

May, after eating her breakfast, had grabbed her bag and got her shoes on and began her trek to school. She would've taken an alternate route to avoid Drew, but instead she took her usual route so that she wouldn't be late. She looked around and didn't spot the green-haired boy at all.

'_He probably slept in.'_ May thought with a grin.

She then spotted her school and several students walking or running to it preparing themselves for another day of learning. May spotted Misty waving to her and ran to her and the two of them later met up with Ash and Brock and went to their lockers to change their shoes for classes. May had talked to Misty about her family's dinner with Drew's family and had asked for her opinion on it.

"It seems to me that Drew might actually like you May." Misty giggled as the two of them were walking to their homeroom.

"Don't be ridiculous Misty!" May snapped at her with a huff. "You call him calling me names like 'Puppy-ears' making him like me?"

"Well he did say that you were an 'interesting person' so that has to count for something." Misty pointed out as the two of them reached the homeroom door.

To May's shock, Drew was already there along with a few girls surrounding him asking him lots of questions and giving him compliments. He was smirking, as usual, and answering the questions he was being given and thanking for the compliments as well. May could only grit her teeth in anger thinking only one thing, Drew had gotten to school earlier than she did. With a harrumph she went to her desk and opened it to pull out a pencil for later use but just as she opened the desk, she saw something that caught her eye. In her desk was a red rose that had the thorns cut off the stem and had been cut freshly along with a small envelope.

She pulled the two of them out delicately as if they were a fragile piece of glass and brought the rose to her nose and sniffed it; it was real. She then looked at the envelope from back to front and noticed that there was no sender or anything else for that matter. Misty saw what she was looking at and walked over to her friend's desk.

"What's that?" She asked as she looked over May's shoulder at the two objects in her hand.

"Looks like a rose and a letter." May said as she put the rose down and opened the letter. After she opened the envelope she pulled out the letter and read it.

_Dear May,_

_I hope you read this letter because this rose and letter are for you and no one else. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are. I know that sounds corny, but out of all the girls in the school, you're the cutest and only a rose can compare to you. I can't tell you who I am; at least not yet. But when the two of us are ready, I will let you know who I really am. I just hope you like the rose for now._

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirer_

After she read it, May was mystified. In all her life, she had gotten letters of appreciation, letters from her friends, but she never received a love letter before. True there were some boys in her school, who probably had a crush on her, but they were only crushes and the boys ended up going out with other girls. May wasn't even a popular girl in the school, so why would anyone be in love with her, she thought. Whoever it was, had made themselves the first ones to ever send her a love letter.

"Wow, that's so romantic." Misty said with a dreamy sigh. "It looks like someone in class has a crush on you May."

"Yeah," May nodded. "But the question is, who?"

Later at lunch, May had took it upon herself to put the rose she received in her bag carefully so that the small flower would not be disturbed or ruined from the day's activities. She also brought the letter with her and read it to Ash and Brock, who were surprised to say the least. Ash nearly spit his food out onto Brock's uniform when May told them what it was. After she read it to them and explained how she found it and told them about the rose, Brock took the whole thing into consideration while Ash, on the other hand, was a little skeptical.

"I dunno, May," Ash said after taking a sip of his drink. "For all we know that letter could be a prank and that rose just maybe there to help fool you a little more."

"Even so, Ash, why would someone go through all that trouble to do that in the first place?" Brock added as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "I mean, May doesn't have anyone who would wanna hurt her feelings on purpose here in the school; that I know of anyway."

"I think it's great you guys." Misty said causing the three of them to look at her before she went into a dreamy state. "Someone may finally confess to our May that they love her and she won't be single anymore."

May sweatdropped at her friend's dreams. "C'mon Misty, Ash could be right you know." May said waving her hands in front of her for defense. "I mean, we've been to this school long enough and I've only seen guys go for other girls like your sisters."

That made Misty stop her dream state and look at May almost furiously. "You didn't have to put it that way."

"Still, I am curious as to who sent me this letter." May pondered as she looked at the letter again.

"Well, I guess we'll know when they're ready to tell you." Brock said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Still, I think Ash may have a point, for once. So I'd suggest that you be careful and not ask around."

"Good idea." May agreed before putting the letter back in her bag and returning to her lunch.

Unbeknownst to May, Drew was watching her from his spot on the school grounds. He had hoped that May would be at school today; if she wasn't he wouldn't have any fun now would he, he thought. Still, after seeing her with the rose and letter he had a smile on his face knowing that she received them. She didn't want to tell her just yet, but ever since he first met her he had been mesmerized by her and not just because of her beauty. True that he had fan girls, but they were just fans and girls who had crushes on him not anyone he would want a relationship with.

Drew wasn't just admiring her beauty, but she had a very interesting personality compared to other girls he has met in his lifetime. Most of them wanted him because of how good-looking he was; none ever wanted him for…well…him. May, on the other hand, seemed to have ignored his charms that he always puts on for his fan girls. Not to mention she reacted more mildly compared to what other girls would react if he insulted them. If it had been another girl, they would've slapped him and slapped him hard. May just seemed to yell at him.

Deep down he wanted to admit to her that it was him who gave her the rose and letter, but he knew that if he did she would yell at him for playing with her heart; which was not true. Drew had indeed fallen in love with May, but until the time is right he would tell her. Now wasn't the right time, especially with the relationship they had now. But when the time would be right, he would admit it to her and perhaps ask her out on a date; he had already gained a little trust from her family, he just needed hers.

For the rest of the day, May kept wondering who had sent her that rose and letter. Every now and then she would stare at the rose and smell it whenever the teachers weren't looking or between classes. Part of her had wondered if it was a practical joke from Drew but she dismissed the idea; true Drew was a jerk, but it didn't seem he would stoop this low just to tease her would he? She also had hoped she would find out who gave the two objects to her soon otherwise it would drive her crazy.

It wasn't long until the end-of-school bell had rung and May was walking home from school staring at the rose while holding it in her hand. The way the rose had been cut made it seem that a professional gardener had cut it and stripped it of its thorns. May wondered who would go out of the way to give her such a perfectly picked rose and make her feel like this? Whoever it was, she wanted to make it her goal by the end of the school year to find out who he was.

"Whatcha got there puppy-ears?" A very annoying and familiar voice asked causing May to stop and hide it before turning with a look of anger.

"Stop calling me that Drew!" She yelled before turning away from him with her arms crossed. "And for your information it's none of your business!"

Drew only smirked; he was expecting her to say something like that. "Well then, I'll just be on my way."

He then walked past May, who only continued to glare at him as he walked away from her. She then continued on her way back home still grumbling about Drew and how much of a jerk he was. She spent her own grumbling long enough that she made it to her house and calmed down. After getting a few hours of studying in her room, May opened her window to let in some fresh air. Hopefully to clear her mind of Drew and his insults and back to the rose and letter she received earlier in the day. She then went to her bed and laid down on it looking at the rose.

May smiled trying to think of who might've sent her this beautiful flower and the love letter in her desk. She knew it had to be someone in the class, but the question was who? She closed her eyes to begin her wonder in her mind she thought of a boy like a prince dancing with her with a piano waltz playing in the background. It almost felt so real, so real she could almost hear the piano music. May opened her eyes slightly still hearing the piano after realizing it, she bolted upward she looked out her window towards Drew's house.

There WAS a piano playing and it was coming from HIS house. She got up out of her bed and walked over to her window to see if she could see where the music was coming from. Looking from window to window, she spotted a piano, but she didn't see who was playing it. But the music was soothing; it made May forget all of those thoughts of Drew right away and she wanted to keep listening. She didn't realize it, but May was so entranced by the music that she found herself dancing to it as if she were dancing with someone at a ball. Her moves were so graceful and fluid that if one were to look at her they would thing she was flying.

She continued this one-person waltz before she no longer heard the music and it had stopped altogether. May then looked over at the window to see who was playing the music only to see the shades of the window now closed. Disappointed she went to her desk and began her studies for her classes taking a small glance back at the rose she had received earlier that day. After a few hours, May finished her studying and did her usual evening activities; eating dinner with her family, taking a bath, and going to bed.

Before she fell asleep, however, she couldn't help but wonder the events that occurred today. First she received a love letter and rose from school, Drew bothered her again, and now she had heard a beautiful piano melody from his house. The more she thought about it, the more she continued to conclude that Drew was one enigma that needed to be solved. Was he a good-looking, arrogant young man who just took pleasure in making her life miserable; or was there something else underneath that conceded exterior of his? Either way, she didn't let it stop her from falling asleep and entered dreamland where no one bothered her.

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews. I'll see if I can find a way to finish the next chapter and hopefully finish this story. 


End file.
